


To Serve Your God

by rice_milk



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mictecacihuatl is only briefly mentioned, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tezcatlipoca is a little shit, no beta we die like nelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_milk/pseuds/rice_milk
Summary: Tezcatlipoca wants Yaotl to serve him and praise him.
Relationships: Tezcatlipoca/Yaotl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	To Serve Your God

**Author's Note:**

> Just a raunchy thing I decided to write because I wanted to practice writing porn HAHA
> 
> This is all consensual!! Yaotl isn't being forced to have sex with Tezcatlipoca, not really. It's just that Tezcatlipoca is a little shit and trying to get into Yaotl's head.

“Yaotl,” Tezcatlipoca sighed while sitting cross-legged on a throne. “Who is the most captivating deity?” The god smirked while asking.

Yaotl paused for a moment. His heart was telling him that Mictecacihuatl was always going to be the deity closest to his heart and on a higher pedestal than any other God or Goddess. “You are the most enthralling God there is,” he kneeled before his feet “I worship no other.”

Tezcatlipoca’s smile grew, “Is that so?” He uncrossed his legs, “could you say that I am even better than Mictecacihuatl?” He curled his lips in a taunting way as he read his emissary’s face.

“Yes,” his head was down as he answered. “Even better than Mictecacihuatl.”

While uncrossing his legs, he spread them apart in a lewd manner. “Show me how much you worship me then.” He hummed while lifting his skeletal foot against Yaotl’s jaguar form, the touch returns Yaotl back to his human form. The god of smoke began to untie his loincloth during his emissary’s transformation. “Show me how loyal you are,” he whispered while rubbing his foot against Yaotl’s now human shoulder.

Lifting his head from the floor, Yaotl felt his heart race from arousal. Tezcatlipoca revealed himself in all his glory waiting with an amorous expression. 

“Show me...” He said once more.

Yaotl cupped his hand at the back of Tezcatlipoca’s thigh, then gripped it in a not too tight fashion. While crawling towards his God, his hand slid up to the front of Tezcatlipoca’s thigh to rest on his hip. “You’re the most gorgeous thing…” he began, “such a glorious force to be reckoned with.” Without hesitation, Yaotl took Tezcatlipoca’s erection into his mouth while one hand stayed at the god’s hip, massaging the muscles there in unison as he bobbed his head up and down on Tezcatlipoca’s shaft. The sensual act earning a moan from the god. With that, Yaotl snaked his other hand over Tezcatlipoca’s thigh and to his perineum. Where he rubbed two fingers against his hole while sucking his erection.

In the throne room, the only thing that could be heard was Tezcatlipoca’s sighs and groans.

This caused Yaolt to cease sucking, “That’s it, let me hear more of that alluring voice,” he growled then turned to Tezcatlipoca’s inner thigh and bit. He continued to lap at the bruised bite mark, “That feels good, right?” he asked while scissoring his two fingers deeper inside of the deity. As Yaotl continued his ministrations, he felt Tezcatlipoca shift more in his seat. Taking the god’s erection back into his mouth, Yaotl began to feel fingers lace his hair and grip it tight. 

“Keep going like that,” Tezcatlipoca hummed as smoke started to flare from his nostrils.

Yaotl obeyed for a few seconds, picking up the pace of his fingers until he bumped against a fleshy bulb. Immediately he heard his lord gasp. In response, he applied more pressure to that spot, “That’s it, now make yourself feel good.” He added a third finger in while gnawing the god’s thigh, “Touch yourself, you deserve this my Lord.” 

Tezcatlipoca’s hand went to his abandoned cock while the other grasped his nipple. 

Yaotl continued to pump his fingers at a steady pace before increasing speed. After a few moments, he noticed that Tezcatlipoca’s moans began to get higher and breathier. “Do you want me to use my mouth again?” Yaotl groaned, “Is that what you want?”

“Take me Yaotl,” his intense yellow eyes glowed as he challenged his loyal emissary, “prove your worth and take me.”

Yaotl felt his pulse palpitate in arousal again, “ _ I’m sorry Mictecacihuatl…”  _ he thought before standing and pulling Tezcatlipoca to his feet. 

The god used his throne as leverage as he felt Yaotl’s arms wrap around his stomach to start mounting him. The pace set was shockingly fast. 

“Such a wonderful God…” Yaotl trailed off while gnawing at Tezcatlipoca’s shoulder blade. He kept thrusting his hips deeper into Tezcatlipoca until he felt that bump again.

“Again Yaotl!” he ordered, “Right there.”

The warrior continued to thrust his hips into his master until he heard him groan loudly.

“I’m coming…”

“Good,” he sighed while finally reaching his own climax, he reassuringly squeezed the god’s hips, “I love the way you come…”

After a few moments, Tezcatlipoca removed himself from Yaotl and reached back to his throne for his loincloth. “Thank you Yaotl,” he began, “now if you will excuse me, I need to go freshen up.” He smirked at his emissary, “You should be back to your animal form shortly.” Tezcatlipoca strode out of the throne room, “I suggest you come with me and wash up.” 

Now left alone in the room, Yaotl began stalking after his lord. At the back of Yaotl’s mind, he tried to forcefully repress memories of his beloved Mictecacihuatl. “ _ She doesn’t matter anymore” _ became his mantra.

  
After all, his only purpose is to serve  _ his _ God.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
